


Sweethearts

by ryoutaaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Modern AU, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Understanding boyfriends, cute domestic stuff, robin stole chrom's shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoutaaa/pseuds/ryoutaaa
Summary: Chrom is very flustered by Robin; who had stolen his shirt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy/gifts).



> i dont know how to write fluff forgive me

“R-Robin?!” Started Chrom, his face was flushed from being all shy. “Why are you wearing my shirt?”

Robin nonchalantly looked over at Chrom, tightly gripping the Wii-U gamepad. Chrom just assumed he was in a middle of playing Smash or something of the sort. However, it killed Chrom to see someone as cute as Robin wearing his shirt. His shirt was baggy on Robin, which had just added to the cute factor. Chrom could almost practically feel his heart racing out from his chest.

“Oh, it’s just because none of my clothes were washed,” Robin chuckled, and looked back at the television screen. “I didn’t think you’d really mind, anyway,”

Was Robin trying to tease him? Most likely, if Chrom thought about it. However it still practically made his heart melt hearing Robin say such things in a flirty tone. It sort of made Chrom crave a gentle kiss from Robin.

Especially because after their first few kisses they both learnt that Chrom was not the best kisser. He always awkwardly bumped noses with Robin or got way too shy and backed out last moment. However, when it came to Robin’s skill with kissing-- to explain it simply it was superb. Chrom loved the gentle feeling of Robin’s lips against his, his hands gently holding Chrom’s. It was just a simple enjoyment of Chrom’s, but that was fine. 

However right now his heart was racing way too quickly. It was really showing in his face was bright red while looking at Robin. Of course soon Robin realizes this and looks over at him; smiling at Chrom. Probably thinking about how cute he looks. 

So, Chrom quickly walked out much to Robin’s amusement. Chrom was far too flustered to even be near Robin and needed a small break, and of course his hoyfriend understood that. Once they were both ready to, they had got into bed and fell asleep next to each other, gently holding one and other close.


End file.
